Trapped In A Tiny Little Chip
by vegiekitty
Summary: Well, we have some friends who coexist in something about five millimetres thick and add some humour, and there you have it. It starts meek and mild, it gets better soon. Six friends, two worlds, one story. That's my tag line for it. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own any of these characters. Just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"TANGY!!!" Olivia screamed. "I just hit my head again!"

"Well then... uh," Tangy murmered to her so-called friend, "Don't jump on your bed!"

Tangy and Olivia weren't exactly the best of friends. You might call them 'acquaintances', even. But, the two were happy together and could stand each other's annoyingness, as anyone would guess with next-door neighbours. Tangy was bright, bubbly and funny, whereas Olivia was stuck-up and annoying, as any snob would be. Tangy's house was all fruity and citrus, and Olivia's was overrun with Classic and Regal furniture. You wouldn't guess the two to have anything in common, let alone a little bit of happiness from each other's company.

"Go read a book," Tangy was getting frustrated with Olivia's sudden energy bursts. They weren't good for anyone's mental health.

* * *

"I don't get how you can stand her. She's a snob and a brat - a bratty snob!" Rosie could never understand how Tangy could tolerate Olivia's antics. 

"You get used to it, I guess," Tangy sighed, "It's just that she was the first cat to ever reach Manhattan, and that just sticks with me," Tangy let out a sigh, "I can't seem to forget her, and this is a pain because... well..."

"She's a SNOB!" Rosie cried out, desperately.

"I can understand why Cube can't stand you," Tangy muttered, "Your anger fuse is about the length of a pin's width."

"But don't you get it?" Rosie was getting frustrated by now, "She's a snob that uses you and spends three hours doing her make-up!"

Tangy was quick to reply. "But she seemed like a real friend. A true friend who stood up for me."

* * *

"Aurora, I never can understand what poor Tangy sees in Olivia," Rosie sighed. 

"Well, I remember when Olivia and Tangy moved here..." Aurora started.

"Not this story again!" Rosie cried. But her breath was wasted as Aurora began.

"Nunchucka from New York City came and was buying Nook's stock. It was only eleven in the morning, and when he left, Nook only had some paper and a note in a bottle left. Friga couldn't stand it - no shopping left! So she packed her meagre belongings and ran.

"Never a day goes by when I don't think of Friga. She was the only penguin friend I had, and I think we were much like Tangy and Olivia. But the next day, a funny white cat came to Manhattan. Olivia was almost identical to Friga - but she was a cat. Three weeks later, Nunchucka came again, doing his evil plan and buying Nook's entire stock. Whitney ran for it and I was happy. The very same day, Tangy was in town. I first told her she looked like an orange, and I was under her grudge for about a week.

"After the second week, Tangy and I really hit it off. But there was always something special between her and Olivia. I think they call it feline relations. So... that's their friendship in the basics." Aurora heaved a deep sigh, after talking for so long, and closed her eyes.

"I am SO glad you told the short version of that!" Rosie cried, "Last time you told Goldie and I that story we missed New Years - and you started at eight thirty that night!"

"Sorry, Rosie," Aurora grinned, "I am a rollikin' rambler."


	2. Chapter 2

Just the usual deal: I don't own these girls, but I want to, hopefully they like it with me (but I think Olivia might hate me for what I did to her ear).

* * *

**Chapter II**

"I was NOT jumping on my bed!" Olivia's face was red from rage and her voice scratchy from yelling, "I jumped to catch a butterfly and I hit my head on thin air!"

"This is scary," Tangy grumbled, "Hitting your head on thin air is freaky."

"I am not, not, NOT letting this force get in my way," Olivia rambled on, "I WILL catch Gulliver some day - I'll have a mighty fine lunch! And a spaceship!"

"What I want to know is how my slingshot stones get through," Aurora chipped in, shutting the door, "It's not like the sky is a sieve."

* * *

"It's painfully sore," Olivia complained, "My ear feels like it's been all crumpled up." 

"I sure am glad Dr. Shrunk's in town today," Tangy smiled.

"You're askin' me to diagnose this?" Dr. Shrunk cried.

"Well... yeah," Rosie replied. She had tagged along as she was busy when Olivia had shown Tangy the pain of her crumpled ear.

"That KK Rider would do better at this!" Dr. Shrunk cried, "And he's a singer! I'm a shrink!"

"And what have you got-- ow!-- against KK _Slider_?" Olivia challenged.

"Let's just get out of here," Aurora muttered, "This salamander's pathetic."

* * *

Tangy pushed up against the invisible force that had injured her friend. "It's like rock, yet as cold as ice," she sighed. 

"Over here!" Rosie cried, "It looks like bullet holes!"

Olivia walked over, crying in pain every so often - "So it-- ow!-- does!" She sounded surprised.

Aurora pulled out her slingshot. "Watch this," she announced. Carefully mounting a stone on the elastic, Aurora pulled back the equipment's material and released sharply. A stone shot through the icy substance, leaving a hole and taking the various shades of green off her shirt. "It's strange," she declared, "And my shirt has lost the best looking colour."

"I guess we'd better chuck out our slingshots," decided Tangy, throwing her equipment in the river.

"Don't litter!" cried out Aurora, "We have to drink that!" Carefully dipping in a fin, Aurora fished out a soggy mess that was once Tangy's slingshot.

"Thanks," said Tangy sarcastically, "For that."

* * *

The four friends sat around at the Roost, sipping coffees and having a laugh. 

"I'm so glad Nook would actually take our junk," Olivia smiled, "And my ear seems to have stopped hurting."

"That's good news," grinned Aurora, "We don't have to find a doctor that actually does his work properly."

"And I'm glad ol' Nook took my soggy mess," laughed Tangy, "I've no idea what I'd do with it otherwise."

"Recycle bin?" giggled Rosie.

"I heard Tortimer dropped his shell in there once," Olivia smirked, "When he got it out, it was covered in dried-up turnip."

"Gross!" Rosie and Tangy cried out in unison.

"Just kidding!" Olivia quipped, "Gotcha then, didn't I?"

Aurora tried to knock some sense into her friends. "Well, the recycle bin is really a trash can, so I guess your slingshot can go in there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** I've started using different dividers. Looks better, is easier.

I don't own the AC characters. Or _She's The Man_. Or _Ms. Nintendique_. Okay?

----------------------------------------

**Chapter III**

"Ooh, you've got a whopper bruise there," Tangy declared to Olivia, "It's black and blue - and there's a bit of dried up blood on the side of your ear."

"I don't really care, Tangy," Olivia scowled, "I'd rather know if I'm a Gracie addict or not."

"You read _Ms. Nintendique_? Pfft," Tangy was a little arrogant as she said this.

"But it's a really good quiz. Trust me!" Olivia was certain.

"Oh, alright then. I'll-- I'll do it," Tangy reluctantly decided.

The girls studied the quiz as if it held life's secret if read properly.

"I-- I-- I-- can't believe it!" Olivia cried out, "I am so not a Gracie fashion addict!"

"According to this," Tangy grinned, "The Able Sister's is like a _dump_ to you. And where exactly DID you get those clothes?"

"A friend gave them to me," Olivia retorted.

"According to this for me, Gracie's rags aren't for everyone, especially not me!" Tangy happily proclaimed.

"Gimme that," Olivia snatched away the magazine and threw it under her bed.

----------------------------------------

Kiki reached up to the sky and knocked her fist on the invisible force-field. "It's like rock," she announced, "My paw hurts even though I just nudged it."

"It's like a poison to your skin," Aurora added, continuously blowing her fin.

"Then imagine how badly hitting it with all your weight would be!" Olivia argued.

"Calm down, Olly, and I'll get you a Pigeon Blend," Tangy smiled, "Anyone else keen on a cuppa?"

"Make mine a double roast!" Kiki proclaimed, Aurora nodding in agreement.

"I'll just come along and decide at the Roost," Rosie decided. She and Tangy walked off, talking.

Olivia reached up and gently pawed the strange force. "Ow!" she cried, quickly withdrawing her paw.

"No kidding," Kiki said in an I-told-you-so kind of voice.

Kiki and Aurora sipped their double roasts, while Tangy and Olivia enjoyed Pigeon blends. Rosie contented herself with a Brewster's blend.

"Thanks for that," Aurora smiled, pushing 200 Bells across the table.

"Keep the money," Tangy smiled, "Brewster told me it's a bulk deal. Buy five, knock the price, you get the picture."

"Mmm. Sweet and mild," Olivia let her insides warm up.

"Geez!" Kiki laughed, "Do you want me to get the popcorn? I'm quite happy eating corn. You don't have to cliché my movie food."

"Speaking of movies," Rosie piped up, "I rented _She's The Man_ on DVD for the week. Meet me in half-an-hour at my place - I've got a wide-screen TV." She ran off to her house.

"I'll bring the DVD player!" Olivia called after her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the Coke company, I don't own the Doritos company.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter IV**

Olivia and Tangy raced each other home, mushed-up popcorn through their fur and Coke splashed on their shirts.

"Aren't you glad I got Rosie to bring home your DVD player?" Tangy laughed, the drying-up Coke staining her shirt.

"Yeah!" Olivia replied. She swerved quickly to avoid the river. "Aigh! Why's the river got to be just where I want to be?"

"Betcha I can jump the message board!" Tangy laughed out loud.

"Tangy - NO!" Olivia screeched to a halt and watched helplessly as her friend as her friend flew through the air.

"See? I'm flyi--" Tangy hit the strange invisible force and flew back, hitting a rock.

"Tangy? Are you alright?" Olivia was panicking. Hurriedly, she pulled her mobile from her pocket and dialled the hospital. "229? Please come - Manhattan message board ASAP!"

--------------------------------------------------

Aurora, Kiki and a puffing Rosie were quick to the scene.

"I-- huh huh-- brought your-- ugh-- DVD player," Rosie panted to Olivia, "It's in your-- what happened-- uuuuh-- Tangy?"

"That stupid for-- AIGH!!!" Tangy shrieked as Kiki slapped her shoulder.

"Force field?" Aurora asked.

"That's the one," Tangy answered, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh! Mosquito season," Kiki smiled, holding up a half-smushed bug.

Just as Kiki was washing the mosquito off her paw, an ambulance with a pair of dogs inside pulled up. Copper and Booker.

"Now what's the problem here, eh?" Copper asked with a crisp English accent.

"Know anything about how this happened?" Booker followed, an English accent like his brother's all too clear.

"Well, we were racing back to Tangy's house," Olivia began, "And she was all hopped up on soft drink and Doritos in honey and melted chocolate."

"Mmm..." Rosie drooled.

"We're taking this all down on paper," Copper announced, "Right, Booker?

"Even the drool part," Booker replied, scribbling on a clipboard.

"And she decided to jump the message board," Olivia continued, obviously talking about Tangy, still.

"Ah-huh!" stated Booker.

"Well, recently we discovered a strange force-field," Aurora chipped in, "And Olivia was the one who first found it!"

"I still have the scar," Olivia cocked her head and showed the dogs the dried-up scar.

"It stings like poison to your skin," Kiki added, "It's like ice and rock."

Copper reached up, and let his paw be engulfed with the mysterious pain. Booker followed his brother's lead, but quickly retracted his paw as if a thousand pins were sticking into it.

"Anyway," Olivia kept talking, "Tangy made it over. Sort of. She hit the force field - and ended up where she is now!"

"On a stretcher?" Copper pointed to a pair of older puppies lifting poor Tangy onto an outstretched canvas.

"Uh, where she _was_," Aurora sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own ACWW, don't own Ghostbusters or John Tucker Must Die, but I thought of Blush Monthly.

* * *

**Chapter V**

Tangy lay on a hospital bed, a drip in her arm but smiling and her eyes were half-open, half-closed. Her friends had taken a ride in the ambulance, and were now sitting around her bed.

"Hey, look in the waiting room!" Aurora cried, "It's Kabuki!"

She was right. He was flipping through old copies of _Ms. Nintendique_ and _Blush Monthly_.

Tangy sat up a little, yelping as she leaned on her arm with the drip in it. "Do you think we can watch _Ghostbusters_? There's a DVD in the cupboard underneath the TV."

"I'll get it out," Kiki sighed.

"No-- don't worry. What's Kabuki doing outside?" Tangy asked, startled.

"That's what I asked--" Aurora looked at the wall clock, "about ten minutes ago!"

Olivia studied the cover of the magazine. "_Ms. Nintendique _magazine... Free Gracie clothing voucher... What does your house type say about you... A makeover with Gracie... Win a trip to New York?"

"Kabuki's always saying he wants to go to New York," Rosie sounded surprised.

"Ladies," Copper's accent caught the attention of the four cats and Aurora, "I've good news and bad news."

"Uh oh..." Kiki sounded worried.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" asked Copper.

"Bad news...?" Tangy replied, uncertain.

"You're going to need your stomach pumped from a large amount of..." Copper began.

"Results just in," Booker ran inside, "It's Coke and Doritos with melted chocolate and, uh, honey."

"That would be... my party diet," Tangy looked embarrassed.

"And the good news?" questioned Olivia.

"Tangy'll only need bandages and a splint," Copper completed, "But no more 'party diets'. Next party you go to, request salad."

"Oh no!" Tangy cried, "I'm addicted to Twisties!"

* * *

Tangy sat at home, half-heartedly picking at a platter of carrot sticks, mushroom chunks and lettuce leaves.

"I suppose this stuff's ok," Tangy said to no-one in particular.

The door creaked and Tangy looked over at her visitor. Savannah was carrying a small tray of fruit - apple slices, pear slices, cherries, peach chunks and coconut pieces. No oranges. Just like Tangy liked her fruit salad.

"Aw, thanks!" Tangy smiled, "You remembered I don't eat oranges!"

"That's okay," Savannah smiled, "Even though I haven't seen you in two weeks, I remember that you are against citrus. And I heard about the accident." The girls giggled.

A little while later, after the girls had finished their fruit salad, Rosie and Olivia knocked on the door. "We come bearing spinach and bean sprout soup," they called out in unison.

Tangy made a quiet gagging sound, but Savannah happily welcomed the cats inside.

"We also brought _John Tucker Must Die_," Rosie smiled, "Good chick flick."

"And I remembered my DVD player," Olivia started to laugh, "I don't have to run back home!"


	6. Chapter 6

You know the drill: I own a copy of the game, not the franchise. I hope the characters aren't too sore from hanging out with me.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"Tomorrow," Tangy sadly announced, "I have to go back to the hospital."

"Splint removal and stomach pumping?" asked Rosie sadly.

"Bingo," Tangy rolled her eyes.

"We'll bring you flowers," promised Olivia.

Aurora and Rosie set to figuring out how to plug in the DVD player.

"I don't get it, Olivia," Aurora complained, "It's _your_ DVD player. Why can't _you_ plug it in?"

"I plugged in _last_ time. Didn't I show you how?" Olivia snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just watch the movie, girls," Tangy sighed. Olivia pressed _play_ and the girls watched the movie in silence.

* * *

"Be glad I'm not allergic," Tangy smiled as Rosie handed her a large bunch of chrysanthemums and roses. She was on the drip, like the last time she was at the hospital. She was in a hospital-style nightie, a little ugly and not exactly the most comfortable choice of clothing available.

"And be glad it's over," Olivia replied.

Aurora peeked out the room's window. "No Kabu-- oh wait, someone was just standing in front of him. He's reading... _Purr Girl Magazine_... Gracie's top ten bloopers... Make your eyes a prize... What the whiskers mean... A girl's guide to karate... A girl's guide to karate! He's a guy, but that stuff interests him 100."

"We have gotta investigate this," Rosie grinned, "Guys reading girl's magazines is **not normal**."

* * *

"It seems like the holes seal over. The ones I shot the other day have vanished," Aurora decided. The greens had come back to her shirt.

"Gu-gu-gulliver!!!" Olivia shrieked. She ran after the spaceship. Next thing the friends knew, a space ship had fallen, and Tangy's feet disappeared.

"Aw, cornflakes," Tangy grumbled, "How am I going to walk?"

"Relax, Tangy," Rosie crossed her arms, "Try walking!"

Tangy timidly took a few steps. She seemed to hover, yet she comfortably walked.

"Oops, sorry!" Olivia squeezed between Rosie and Kiki and picked up a cog. "Gulliver wants me to get these for him."

"He'd better give you the Mouth of Truth," Tangy grumbled. "You owe my something for this leg thing."

* * *

Around twenty minutes later, Olivia returned to the group.

"Just as I owe you," Olivia passed a leaf over to Tangy.

"Aww, thanks!" Tangy sounded surprised, "A Mouth of Truth!"

"I don't need much," Olivia pulled out a pale pink flip phone with a heart sticker on it, "Just Gulliver's mobile number."

"Give me that!" Rosie suddenly cried out, "I need to do something!"

Rosie pressed a few keys on the phone. "I'm ringing Gulliver," she announced, "And I've got it on loudspeaker."

A moderately rough voice answered the phone. "'Ello?" answered the man, "Who's ya an' whaddya want?"

"Hello Gulliver?" Rosie asked the machine, "I am Rosie, a friend of Olivia. Please fly over our town again." Soon a space ship flew over Manhattan. "What do you see?"

"Ice. And rock," Gulliver replied, sounding worried, "You might want to talk to Tortimer about this..."


End file.
